wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!TitleCard.jpg|Title card Murray'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg's title TheWigglesinIt'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles WeLikeToSayHello-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "We Like to Say Hello" File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|We Like To Say Hello File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)2.jpg File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)3.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)4.jpg|Officer Beeples File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)5.png|Wags in Extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)6.png|Dorothy in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)7.png|Captain Feathersword in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)8.png|Henry in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)9.jpg|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)10.png File:BigRedCar(2006)29.png|The Wiggly Friends in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)11.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)12.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)13.png|Greg beeping the horn File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)14.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)15.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)16.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)17.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)18.png|Greg and Jeff File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)19.png|Murray and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)20.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)21.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)22.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)23.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)24.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)26.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)27.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)28.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)29.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)30.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)31.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)32.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)33.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)34.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)35.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)36.png FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Fish File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)3.png|The Underwater Big Band File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Jellyfish playing the drums File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Walrus humming File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Electric Eel playing the Maton guitar File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Animated Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)9.png|The S.S. Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)10.png|Animated Greg and Animated Anthony File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Animated Greg File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Animated Captain Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Dolphins playing the trumpets File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Seahorse playing the glockenspiel File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Tortoise playing the timpani shell File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)17.png|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)18.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)19.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)20.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)21.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)22.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)23.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)24.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)40.png HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray, Jo and Alex AlexDudkin.jpg|Alex WaveTransition.jpg|Wave transition AnthonyPlayingDrumsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonySingingHavingFunattheBeach-2006.jpg|Anthony singing JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard JeffandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry on surfboard GregandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags at the beach DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy holding beach ball GreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg DorothyandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainFeatherswordandhisSurfboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his surfboard AnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony BlingBlingBling,BlingBlingBlong.jpg|''"Bling bling bling, bling bling blong."'' AnthonySnoring.jpg|Anthony snoring SingSingSing,SongSongSong.jpg|''"Sing sing sing, song song song."'' BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song" StuartMellingtoninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Stuart CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword ElefteriosinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Elefterios and his bouzouki AlfonsoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Alfonso and his pirate pie TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword BennyBandicoot.jpg|Benny Bandicoot CowgirlLyn.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn CaterinaandLucia.jpg|Caterina and Lucia AidotheAcrobatPirate.jpg|Aido the Acrobat Pirate AidoDoingaHandstand.jpg|Aido Doing a Handstand GallantGeorge.jpg|Gallant George DapperDave.jpg|Dapper Dave DapperDaveDrinkingTea.jpg|Dapper Dave Drinking Tea CoolClarky.jpg|Cool Clarky Dave,AidoandClarky.jpg|Dave, Aido and Clarky BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong!"'' TheFriendlyPirateCrewinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|''"That's a pirate song!"'' BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song" TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|The Wiggles playing music GregPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordEatingApple.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating apple GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayWakingJeffUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray waking Jeff up TheOtherWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray suggesting to sing "Wake Up Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)1.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)2.png|Greg and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)3.png|Captain Feathersword File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)5.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)6.png|Jeff, Greg, Henry, Murray, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)8.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)9.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)12.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)13.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)14.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)16.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)17.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)18.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)19.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)21.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)22.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)23.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)24.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)25.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)26.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)27.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)28.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)29.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)30.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)31.png|"Can you keep the noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)32.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group BucketofDew-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyandMurraySingingBucketofDew.jpg|Anthony and Murray singing BucketofDew-2006.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" TheIrishDancersinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Irish Dancers GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet AnthonyIrishDancing.jpg|Anthony Irish dancing RompBompAStomp-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:RompBompaStomp(2006)1.png|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids File:RompBompaStomp(2006)2.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)4.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:RompBompaStomp(2006)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)7.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)8.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)12.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)13.png|Greg and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)15.png|Clare File:RompBompaStomp(2006)16.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)17.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)18.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)19.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)20.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)21.png|Ryan and Ben File:RompBompaStomp(2006)22.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)23.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)24.png|Anthony and Flora Door File:RompBompaStomp(2006)25.png|Anthony, Flora, and Jeff File:RompBompaStomp(2006)26.png|Jeff, Flora, Dorothy, and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)27.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)28.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)29.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)30.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)31.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)32.png|Dorothy and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)33.png|Flora, Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2006)34.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)35.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)36.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)37.png|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)38.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)39.png|Murray and Anthony playing their Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitars File:RompBompaStomp(2006)40.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)41.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)42.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)43.png|Sam File:RompBompaStomp(2006)44.png|Brett File:RompBompaStomp(2006)45.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)46.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)47.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)48.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)49.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)50.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)51.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)52.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)53.png|Brett and Sam CartoonMurrayandJeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing Maton acoustic guitar TheOtherCartoonWigglesPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton acoustic guitars CartoonJeffandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars AnimatedGregSingingAFrogWentAWalking.jpg|Animated Greg singing Mr.Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog CartoonGregandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars Mr.FrogandMissMouse.jpg|Mr. Frog and Miss Mouse CartoonMissMouse.jpg|Miss Mouse TheCartoonNonrealisticWigglesPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing Maton acoustic guitars CartoonPigPlayingGuitar.jpg|Pig playing guitar AFrogWentAWalking-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"A Frog Went A-Walking" (Wiggly Animation) GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CartoonJeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing a life-jacket File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006.jpg|"Take A Trip Out On The Sea" BigRedBoatinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea-2006.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red Boat DorothyPlayingTambourineinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar CaptainandHenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheUnforgottenWigglesintheBigRedBoat.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in the Big Red Boat CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry playing red Starry Keyboard GregandMurrayintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Greg and Murray in the Big Red Boat Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" Anthony,BenandLucy.jpg|Lucy, Anthony and Ben AnthonyandLucy.jpg|Anthony and Lucy GregSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006.jpg|Greg singing LucyStuartinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Lucy CaptainFeatherswordSad.jpg|Captain Feathersword sad CaptainFeatherswordinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword with birthday sign HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)3.jpg|Lucia, Aido, Caterina and Captain Feathersword HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)4.jpg|"Captain, we've finished mopping the deck." GeorgeinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|George AlfonsoinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Alfonso playing harmonica HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(episode)5.jpeg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad while Alfonso and Elefetrios play harmonica and bouzouki AlfonsoandElefteriosPlayingMusic.jpg|Alfonso and Elefterios playing music AlfonsoandElefteriosGivingThumbsUp.jpg|Alfonso and Elefterios giving thumbs up We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaterinainPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Caterina TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|''"We're playing a trick on the Captain."'' Lyn,Clarky,LucyandCaterina.jpg|Lyn, Clarky, Lucy and Caterina We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|"We're Playing a Trick on the Captain" ClarkyinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Clarky HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)6.jpg|Dapper Dave and Lucia HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)7.jpg|Alfonso showing chocolate birthday cake BennyinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Benny Bandicoot HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)9.jpg|"I know. Here's my plan." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)10.jpg|Aido whispering the others about his plan HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)11.jpg|"I'll go and get the Captain." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)12.jpg|Elefterios leave while the other crew give thumbs up. HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)19.jpg|Dark inside the cabin HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)20.jpg|"It's dark in here." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)21.jpg|"Surprise! And happy birthday!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)22.jpg|"This is the best surprise party I've ever had." PlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|"Argh!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)24.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles from birthday cake HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)25.jpg|Everybody cheering HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain.jpg|"Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing AlfonsoSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Alfonso singing GeorgeSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|George singing DaveSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Dave singing ClarkySingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Clarky singing DaveinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|Dave CaptainFeatherswordSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing ICanDoSoManyThings-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregWakingJeffUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg waking Jeff up MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray ICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" CaterinainIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Caterina GregSingingICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition CartoonGregSingingGuessWhat?.jpg|Greg singing GuessWhat?.jpg|"Guess What?" CartoonJeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed GregSingingWavetoWags-2006.jpg|Greg singing WavetoWags-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray and Wags WavetoWags-2006.jpg|"Wave to Wags" WagsandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Murray BaconandEggs.jpg|Bacon and eggs WagsEatingBaconandEggs.jpg|Wags eating bacon and eggs WagsandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)1.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 acoustic guitar File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)2.png|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)3.png|The Hebrew Dancers File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)4.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)5.png|Anthony's feet File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)6.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)7.png|Adrian and Clare File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)8.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)9.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)10.png|Greg playing the tambourine File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)11.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)12.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)13.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)14.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)15.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)16.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)17.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)18.png|Ben and Caterina File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)19.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)20.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)21.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)22.png|Clare and Ben File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)23.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)24.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)25.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)26.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)27.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)28.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)29.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)30.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)31.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)32.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)33.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)34.png GregandMichaelFincke.jpg|Greg and Michael Fincke AstronautSpacesuit.jpg|Michael showing Greg an astronaut spacesuit WalkingontheMoon-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walking on the Moon" WalkingontheMoon.jpg|"Walking on the Moon" MurrayinSpacesuit.jpg|Come on, everyone. Let's go walking on the moon." GregSingingWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Greg singing MurrayJumping.jpg|Murray jumping MurrayPlayingMatonGuitaratNASA.jpg|"Floating for so long." AnthonyinSpacesuit.jpg|Anthony moon walking TheWigglesJumpinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA TheWigglesinSpacesuits.jpg|The Wiggles in spacesuits JeffinSpacesuit.jpg|Jeff TheOtherWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Other Wiggles GreginSpacesuit.jpg|Greg moon walking MurrayatNASA2.jpg|''"Houston, we have no problem."'' TheAwakeWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandtheSpaceShuttle.jpg|The Wiggles at the Space Shuttle AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle PipersWaltz-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz-2006.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWigglyFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends DorothyandHenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainandDorothyBalletDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing JeffSleepinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-Epilogue.jpg|''"Thank you for waking me up."'' It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The credits File:16873B86-07D1-4A89-AC4F-201FCF282608.jpeg|Endboard Deleted Scenes We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Anthony introducing "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" (Located on the episode: Playing a Trick on the Captain) HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)13.jpg|Elefterios and Captain Feathersword in a deleted scene HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)14.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, come quickly. We need you."'' CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|''"Why do you need me? Can't you look after it, Elefterious?"'' ElefteriosinPlayingaTrickontheCaptain.jpg|''"No, only you can make things right." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)17.jpg|"Oh, alright then, me heartie."'' CaptainFeatherswordandElefterios.jpg|''"Hurry, Captain, it's urgent. You go first."'' TheWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!BonusClip.jpg|prologue for Havenu Shalom Alechem Promo Photos It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Take a Trip Across the Sea". It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture for "Wake Up Jeff!" Paul,AnthonyandMarie.jpg|Anthony, his mom Marie and his brother Paul in promo picture. WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture from "Wake Up Jeff!" HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray, Jo and Alex HavingFunattheBeach-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the kids at Manly Beach HavingFunattheBeach(2006)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Having Fun at the Beach" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture.jpg|"Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar" BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Irish Dancers BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|Clare and Daina ClareJumping.jpg|Clare jumping BucketofDew-2006PromoPicture6.jpg|Clare DainaJumping.jpg|Daina jumping MollyJumping.jpg|Molly jumping RachaelJumping.jpg|Rachael jumping RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The kids in promo picture from "Romp Bomp A Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #2 from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids in promo picture #3 from "Romp Bomp a Stomp" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg singing and Anthony, Murray and Jeff playing music in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in promo picture It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing birthday sign on the door in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding birthday sign in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the male pirates in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture5.jpg|A promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture7.jpg|Another promo picture of "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture8.jpg|Miss Lyn and Cool Clarky in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture9.jpg|Benny Bandicoot, Dapper Dave, Gallant George and Aido holding presents in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword after blowing out the candles in promo picture PlayingaTrickontheCaptain-PromoPicture12.jpg|The friendly pirate crew in promo picture Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #2 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #3 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture #4 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006PromoPicture6.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 of "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-2006PromoPicture.jpg|Clare and Ben HavenuShalomAlechem-2006PromoPicture2.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Havenu Shalom Alechem" Deleted Scenes * Anthony who is wearing a life-jacket introduces a segment where the pirate crew are playing a trick on Captain Feathersword because it's his birthday. * Elefterios tells Captain Feathersword who is on the deck to come in quickly. * The Other Wiggles play instruments while Greg sings. This scene was unfinished as shown on a 2006 blooper reel where it was hard to do and Greg said "We're not gonna get it right" while laughing. VHS & DVD Gallery AUS DVD It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo It's Time To Wake Up Jeff!- Double Feature DVD Menu.png|Main menu (Australian double feature version) (Background music: Wake Up Jeff!) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Wave to Wags) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 music: [[Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)] It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Background music: Wake up Jeff! Karaoke) It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-AustralianSpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu (Background music:Henry's Underwater Big Band) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: We Like to Say Hello) US VHS File:HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:HitEntertainmentLogoURLVersion2.jpeg File:TheWiggles-SplishSplashBigRedBoatTrailer1.jpeg File:TheWiggles-SplishSplashBigRedBoatTrailer2.jpeg File:TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer1Version2.png File:TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer2Version2.png File:TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer3Version2.png File:Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer1.jpeg File:Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer2.jpeg File:Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer3.jpeg File:Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer4.jpeg File:Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer5.jpeg File:Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer6.png File:Barney-CanYouSingThatSong?Trailer.jpeg US DVD HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:Wiggle_Around_The_Clock_Copyright_Screen.jpg HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG TheWiggles-SplishSplashBigRedBoatTrailer1.jpeg TheWiggles-SplishSplashBigRedBoatTrailer2.jpeg It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-DVDMenu(WiggleAroundtheClockVersion).jpg|Main menu (American "Wiggle Around the Clock" version) (Background music: Wake Up Jeff!) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Wave to Wags) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 music: [[Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)] It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Background music: Wake up Jeff! Karaoke) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music:Henry's Underwater Big Band) HitEntertainmentLogo(Widescreen).jpeg TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer1Version2.png TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer2Version2.png TheWiggles-HereComesTheBigRedCarTrailer3Version2.png Barney-CanYouSingThatSong?Trailer.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer1.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer2.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer3.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer4.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer5.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer6.png BobTheBuilder-HoldOntoYourHardHats!Trailer.png BobTheBuilder-HoldOntoYourHardHats!Trailer2Soon.jpeg BobTheBuilder-HoldOntoYourHardHats!Trailer3.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer1.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer2.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer3.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer4.png Thomas&Friends-TrackStarsTrailer.png Thomas&Friends-CallingAllEngines!USTrailerVersion2.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer2.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer3.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer4.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer5.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer6.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer7.png AngelinaBallerina-PrincessDance&FollowsHerDreamsTrailer8.png AnimalJam-ShakeALeg&JamTogetherTrailer1.png AnimalJam-ShakeALeg&JamTogetherTrailer2.png AnimalJam-ShakeALeg&JamTogetherTrailer3.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer2.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer3.png Toddworld-Platyroo&FamilyToo!Trailer4.png It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: We Like To Say Hello) UK DVD File:UKWarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:HITEntertainmentLogo(Widescreen).JPG It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Only used in the UK) (Background music: Wake Up Jeff!) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Wave To Wags) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 music: [[Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)] It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Background music: Wake up Jeff! Karaoke) It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-AustralianSpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu (Background music:Henry's Underwater Big Band) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: We Like to Say Hello) 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Widescreen).jpeg WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Widescreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-DVDMenu(WiggleAroundtheClockVersion).jpg|Main menu (American "Wiggle Around the Clock" version) (Background music: Wake Up Jeff!) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Wave to Wags) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 music: [[Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)] It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Background music: Wake up Jeff! Karaoke) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music:Henry's Underwater Big Band) It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: We Like To Say Hello) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg DVD & VHS Packaging Splish,SplashBigRedBoat&It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-DoubleFeature.jpg|Double feature with Splish! Splash! Big Red Boat It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-UnreleasedUSCover.jpg|Original unreleased US cover (under the original Australian name) WiggleAroundtheClock-VHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover WiggleAroundTheClock-VHS.jpg|US VHS Tape WiggleAroundTheClockFullCover.jpg|US DVD cover WiggleAroundtheClock-Disc.jpg|US Disc WP_20151122_100.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD WP_20151122_115.jpg|Inside of the insert 51lyxzJEWcL.jpg|US re-release DVD Cover File:C076DDF6-5DA8-44E2-9ECC-8B1D74C1EB4C.jpeg|Back Cover S-20000.jpg|Disc It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-UKDVDCover.jpg|UK Cover 20160709_161447.jpg|Disc po0000150261_1519810468_a8e1c1dc1.jpg|HK Back Cover A6207629-CBDE-4E4A-98E8-848545BFEA59.png|Disc 51FBA04F-1CC0-4566-966A-CE94C76F760D.png|20th Century Fox Re-release Disc WiggleAroundtheClockPromotionBanner.gif|US Promotional banner, found on The Wiggles' website It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-iTunesCover.png|iTunes Cover Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2006